The present technology relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a program that can optimize the chroma of a picked-up image.
In imaging apparatuses in the past, image processing is carried out to have predetermined color reproduction characteristics for an image signal of a picked-up image. In image processing, processing is carried out to enable obtainment of an image of predetermined color reproduction characteristics for an image taken in standard imaging conditions. Therefore, when a picked-up image has imaging conditions different from standard imaging conditions, it is difficult to obtain an image having desired color reproduction characteristics. For example, in a case of carrying out image processing to a picked-up image obtained by taking a high chroma subject in bright sunlight, there is a possibility of difficulty in appropriate expression of gradations as the image signal becomes saturated in parts of high chroma colors. Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-23347, an image signal after imaging is analyzed in an image analysis section and the image signal is corrected based on the analysis result, thereby allowing constant obtainment of a good image taken in whatever photographic scene or photographic conditions.